Lore and Legend Hot Spot Guide
''See also: Lore and Legend Database List, Lore and Legend Quests (EQ2)'' Lore and Legend mobs can be found all over Norrath, but some zones tend to have a higher density of certain mobs than others. Certain species of mobs can also be difficult to track down due to their obscure names, and sometimes when you find a hot spot, you may discover that you detrimentally impacted a quest hub's faction. The following lists some of the best places around to hunt for your L&L prey. Click on mob names to see their general location in the zone. Aviak *'Level 1+': Timorous Deep (Solo) - Haoaeran poachers, taskers, etc *'Level 20+': Butcherblock Mountains (Solo) - Kragploom guardians, scavengers, sentries, raptors, etc *'Level 55+': Tenebrous Tangle (Solo) - Vultak raptors and scrougers, strifewing raptors *'Level 60+': The Barren Sky (Solo) - Blacktalon conscripts, scouts, soldiers, etc and Strifewing hunters, fanatics, prowlers, etc *'Level 65+': Palace of the Awakened (Heroic) - entire zone Bixie *'Level 1+': Greater Faydark (Solo) - Klixie soldiers, Tuwasp foragers and soldiers, Trebuz stingers and soldiers, Growzzat drones, royal guards, etc *'Level 40+': The Tower of the Drafling (Heroic) - Bixie diviners, sentries, protectors, hive sentries, etc *'Level 60+': Tenebrous Tangle (Solo) - Bzzt Bixie defenders, soldiers, stingers, etc Boarfiend *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:Runnyeye (Heroic) - enslaved and savage Warboars *'Level 75+': eq2 zone:Moors of Ykesha (Solo) - Nuknok screamers, gorers and pounders Brownie *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:The Lesser Faydark (Solo) - Brownie oracles, defenders, patrollers, sentries, etc Bugbear *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Butcherblock Mountains (Solo) - Krulkiel bashers, grunts, carvers, etc *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:Kaladim (Heroic) - Terrok watchers, recruits, sentinels, etc Burynai *'Level 70+': eq2 zone:Fens of Nathsar (Solo) - Bonedigger pathfinders, crushers, warcollectors, etc *'Level 75+': eq2 zone:Kunzar Jungle (Solo) - Rubble-rabble detectors and burrowers Centaur *'Level 20+': eq2 zone:The Thundering Steppes (Solo to Heroic) - Amazon archers and gatherers, Steelhoof pillagers, pariahs, hunters, etc *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:The Lesser Faydark (Solo) - Gladehoof defenders, protectors, myrmidons and warriors Clockwork Clockworks have a wide variety of names, so we aren't going to try to list them all here. Generally speaking, if it's a piece of machinery, it is a clockwork. *'Level 40+': eq2 zone:Steamfont Mountains (Solo) - mainly found outside of Klak'anon *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:Klak'Anon (Heroic) - entire zone *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:The Mines of Meldrath (Heroic) - entire zone *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:Court of Innovation (Heroic) - entire zone Cyclops *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:The Pillars of Flame (Heroic) - Sandfury brutes, apostles, eq2 mob:a sandfury protector and visionaries *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:Cazel's Mesa (Heroic) - Dunefury brawlers, bandits, mystics and several nameds Di'Zok *'Level 70+': eq2 zone:Kylong Plains (Solo) - Sel'Nok infiltrators (lowers faction!) and Di'Zok berserkers, blademasters, zealots, etc *'Level 70+': eq2 zone:Fens of Nathsar, eq2 zone:Kunzar Jungle and eq2 zone:Jarsath Wastes (Solo) - there are many Di'Zok scattered in these zones, but most will lower faction with their quest hub *'Level 75+': eq2 zone:Chardok (Heroic) - Bathezids, Gorowyns, Caroeths, Nak'azars, etc Djinn *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:The Pillars of Flame (Solo) - lesser djinns, Djinn pillar sweepers, pillar sentinels and pillar keepers *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:The Shimmering Citadel (Heroic) - uruvan djinns, wandering uruvans and some nameds Drachnid *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:Kylong Plains (Solo) - Drachnid hunters, enthrallers, bloodknights, etc Drakota *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:Darklight Wood (Solo) - Nerian minions and drakes *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Butcherblock Mountains (Solo) - emerald drakes *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:Steamfont Mountains (Solo) - ebon drakes *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:Lavastorm (Solo) - Vulcanu gapers, broodmothers, executioners, etc *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:Tenebrous Tangle (Solo) - azure drakes, hewn stone drakes, squalburst drakes and thundermaw drakes *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:The Barren Sky (Solo) - Warscale minions, ravagers, decimators, etc Droag *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:Tenebrous Tangle (Solo) - Scaleborn warriors, sentries, stonesetters, etc *'Level 60+': eq2 zone:Sanctum of the Scaleborn (Solo to Heroic) - Scaleborn trainers, soulrenders, scalders, etc *'Level 60+': eq2 zone:The Barren Sky (Solo) - Bloodscale eradicators, breeders, doomslayers, etc *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:The Bonemire (Solo) - Doomwing lookouts, warriors, marauders, etc and Blackscale dracomancers, precursors, guardians, etc Drovlarg *'Level 70+': eq2 zone:Kylong Plains (Solo) - Drolvarg sentries, ragers, gnashers, etc *'Level 75+': eq2 zone:Karnor's Castle (Heroic) - Drolvarg trainers, spiritists, guardians, elites, etc Efreeti *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:Solusek's Eye (Heroic) - Bastion keepers and stewards, servants of Thyr and Efreeti shadowknights and soulslavers Elemental *'Level 1+': eq2 zone:Darklight Wood (Solo) - Sablevein crumblers and pulverizers *'Level 5+': eq2 zone:Frostfang Sea (Solo) - rolling stones, snowpacks and iceflows *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:The Forest Ruins (Solo) - bound watchers, forgotten guardians and forgotten sentinels *'Level 15+': eq2 zone:The Commonlands (Solo) - mere guardians, earthen rumblers and sandstone giants *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Butcherblock Mountains (Solo) - unbound constructs and sedimentary colossus *'Level 40+': eq2 zone:Rivervale (Heroic) - eq2 mob:an undertow puppet *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:Lesser Faydark (Solo) - Treespirit thumpers, seers, scryers, etc *'Level 60+': eq2 zone:New Tunaria (Heroic) - Water Spirits *'Level 70+': eq2 zone:Nizara, City of the Nayad (Heroic) - Aqueous and Flame Guardians *'Level 80+': eq2 zone:The Sundered Frontier (Solo) - boulder dashers, whirlstorms, underfoot hardstompers Evil Eye *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:Enchanted Lands (Solo to Heroic) - void watchers and void observers *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:Runnyeye (Heroic) - Oculus menders, wizards, charmers, etc *'Level 40+': eq2 zone:The Obelisk of Lost Souls (Heroic) - ghastly and spectral sentries, paroxysmal observers, deathsong eyes and several nameds *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:Tenebrous Tangle (Solo) - wicked, vicious and ravenous gazers and Cloudyeye detectors, gawkers and surveyors *'Level 60+': eq2 zone:The Barren Sky (Solo) - Dryeye entanglers, fiends and vehemences Fairy *'Level 5+': eq2 zone:The Peat Bog (Solo) - bog faeries, faerie guardians, faerie nobles, etc *'Level 5+': eq2 zone:Oakmyst Forest (Solo) - Oakmyst faeries and sunshimmer sprites *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:Greater Faydark (Solo) - fayflies *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Nektulos Forest (Solo) - asilian vandals *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:Enchanted Lands (Solo to Heroic) - mischievous maidens, Seamist fairies ('lowers faction!) and Darkflight initiates, hags, savages, etc'' *'''Level 55+: eq2 zone:Tenebrous Tangle (Solo) - Gloompall gustbreakers, breezebenders and windscratchers Ghost *'Level 5+': eq2 zone:Darklight Wood (Solo) - untamed spirits *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:The Commonlands (Solo) - lost souls, spectral defenders and tortured souls *'Level 15+': eq2 zone:Antonica (Solo) - Caltorsis clerics, protectors and backrippers *'Level 20+': eq2 zone:Fallen Gate (Heroic) - Blighted patrons, outcasts, shopkeepers, etc and several nameds *'Level 20+': eq2 zone:The Thundering Steppes (Solo) - ghostly farmers and Rallosian lieutenants and ghosts *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Nektulos Forest (Solo) - Leatherfoot trackers and tricksters *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:Nektropos Castle (Heroic) - Thexian guards and diplomats, Everling caretakers and manservants, dark patrons and several nameds *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:Solusek's Eye (Solo to Heroic) - Fallen Solusek miners, diviners, tinkerers, etc *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:The Forsaken City (Heroic) - forsaken priests, fallen paladins, contemplating seekers, etc *'Level 80+': eq2 zone:The Sundered Frontier (Solo) - Lingering Paineel Spirits Giant *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Nektulos Forest (Solo) - Nightfall giants and shaman *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:The Thundering Steppes (Solo to Heroic) - fallen giants, Firerock scouts, giants and goliaths *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:Everfrost (Solo) - Kromise guards, lookouts and hermits *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:The Sinking Sands (Heroic) - exiled Kromtorrs *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:Permafrost (Heroic) - Kromise trappers, rem watchmen, virh savages, etc *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:Solusek's Eye (Heroic) - Thyr flamelords, defenders, guardians, etc *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:The Pillars of Flame (Solo to Heroic) - Kromtorr magi, soldiers, lieutenants, etc *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:Kylong Plains (Solo) - arbor giants, hillock crushers Gnoll *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:The Caves (Solo) - Mudpaw guards and lookouts; Dustpaw armorers, guards and lookouts; Rockpaw guards, scouts and stonemasters *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:Antonica (Solo) - Darkpaw pups, youths, mystics, etc; Sabertooth runts, healers, neophytes, etc; Cavemaw tamers, tunnelers, etc *'Level 15+': eq2 zone:Blackburrow (Heroic) - entire zone *'Level 20+': eq2 zone:The Thundering Steppes (Solo to Heroic) - Sabertooth lookouts, hunters, chanters, etc and Tesch Mal scrappers, abductors, etc *'Level 20+': eq2 zone:Sundered Splitpaw (Solo to Heroic) - entire zone *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:The Sinking Sands (Solo) - Anaz Mal diviners, scrappers, guardians, etc *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:the Living Tombs (Heroic) - Anaz Mal vicars, deceivers, trueblades, etc *'Level 60+': eq2 zone:The Silent City (Heroic) - Blackfang captains, warders, savages, etc Goblin *'Level 5+': eq2 zone:Greater Faydark (Solo) - Grobin muckers, scouts, toilers, etc *'Level 20+': eq2 zone:Butcherblock Mountains (Solo) - Aqua Goblin wizards, runts, mystics, etc and Muckflick shockers, tenders, floggers, etc *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Nektulos Forest (Solo) - mist grinnins and mist grinnin savages *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:Kaladim (Heroic) - Grungetalon geoanimators, chippers, spectators, etc *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:The Tombs of Night (Heroic) - Mist Grinnin herbalists, anglers, netslingers, etc *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:Enchanted Lands (Solo to Heroic) - fog grimmins and Runnyeye scouts, seers, mercenaries, etc *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:Runnyeye (Heroic) - Runnyeye brawlers, menders, tricksters, foremen, etc *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:Lavastorm (Solo) - Sootfoot rockpickers, warriors, champions, etc *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:The Pillars of Flame (Solo) - Sandscrawler soldiers, troopers, bandits, etc *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:Kylong Plains (Solo) - Broken Toe dust mystics, backbiters, raiders, etc *'Level 70+': eq2 zone:Fens of Nathsar (Solo) - Nurgan scavengers, tentwatchers, mineguards, etc *'Level 75+': eq2 zone:Kunzar Jungle (Solo) Mistgoblin scouts, shaman, warriors and witchdoctors *'Level 80+': eq2 zone:Nu'roga (Heroic) - entire zone *'Level 80+': eq2 zone:Runnyeye: The Gathering (Heroic) - entire zone Golem *'Level 15+': eq2 zone:Frostfang Sea (Solo) - Velinoid smashers and clashers *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Butcherblock Mountains (Solo) - metamorphic animations *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:Nektulos Forest (Solo) - patchwork men and patchwork fleshrippers *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:Nektropos Castle (Heroic) - Patchwork soldiers, captains and fleshrippers *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:The Ruins of Varsoon (Heroic) - clay guardians *'Level 40+': eq2 zone:Steamfont Mountains (Solo) - geonach rumblers, raging geonachs and shambling shapers *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:Lavastorm (Solo) - ardent colossus and hardened colossus *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:The Lesser Faydark (Solo) - crystalline constructs and Sharpthorn sticklers, soothsayers and prophets *'Level 60+': eq2 zone:Mistmoore Catacombs (Heroic) - rictus gnawers, blackened constructs and obsidian constructs Gruengach *'Level 85+': eq2 zone:The Stonebrunt Highlands (Solo) - Gruengach strikers, silencers, annihilators, etc *'Level 90+': eq2 zone:Royal Palace of Erudin (Heroic) - Palace Gruengach royal guards, diviners, aspersers, etc Harpy *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:Steamfont Mountains (Solo) - Balespring raiders, sirens, witches, etc *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:The Pillars of Flame (Solo) - Windsister bladefeathers, dustfeathers, cloudfeathers, etc *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:Scornfeather Roost (Heroic) - Scornfeather ravagers, sundancers, stormcallers and skychasers Kobold *'Level 20+': eq2 zone:Butcherblock Mountains (Solo) - Yarpsnarl yappers, marauders, cutthroats, etc *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:Kaladim (Heroic) - Frothbark watchdogs, lunatics, whipcrackers, etc and Kragbak guardians, shaman, soldiers, etc *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:Steamfont Mountains (Solo) - Mazkeen warriors, spotters, raiders, etc and Gribak battler, scamps, warriors, etc *'Level 80+': eq2 zone:The Sundered Frontier (Solo) - primeval kobolds *'Level 85+': eq2 zone:The Stonebrunt Highlands (Solo) - Gragnar shaman, scrappers, ravagers and raging, wretched, crazed and howling Slobberjaws Lizardman *'Level 40+': eq2 zone:The Feerrott (Solo to Heroic) - Tae Ew mystics, sentinels, raiders, etc and Evol Ew defenders, warders, disciples, etc *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:The Sinking Sands (Solo) - Alliz Raef Ew shaman, raiders, zealots, etc *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:The Temple of Cazic-Thule (Heroic) - Thulian lifestealers, zealots, proselytes, etc; Lizardman sentries, chanters, mesmerists, etc; Tae Ew justicars, defenders, warders, etc *'Level 75+': eq2 zone:Moors of Ykesha (Solo to Heroic) - The Thalz'lz'Zaz lizardmen ('may lower faction!)'' Minotaur *'''Level 20+: eq2 zone:The Crypt of Betrayal - Crypt Tempest's (Minotaurs) *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:Runnyeye (Heroic) - Gorehorn pitmasters, hulks and pitfighters *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:Steamfont Mountains (Solo) - Smokehorn shaman, seers, berserkers, etc and Bloodhorn enslavers, thralls, hunters, etc Naga *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:The Pillars of Flame (Solo to Heroic) - Naruem sister seers *'Level 55+': eq2 zone:The Shimmering Citadel (Heroic) - aravu nagas and undead aravus Nightblood *'Level 40+': eq2 zone:The Enchanted Lands (Solo to Heroic) - Nightblood scourges, hatecallers and cleavers *'Level 40+': eq2 zone:Rivervale (Heroic) - Nightblood shadowrages, tormentors, firefuries and harrowers *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:The Obelisk of Lost Souls (Heroic) - Nightblood sentries and seekers, several nameds *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:The Obelisk of Blight (Heroic) - Champions, Punishers and Shadowguards of Blight, some nameds Orc *'Level 1+': eq2 zone:Frostfang Sea (Solo) - Ry'Gorr centurions, raiders, invaders, etc *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:Greater Faydark (Solo) - Crushbone herbalists, guards, oracles, etc *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:The Commonlands (Solo) - Bloodskull priests, warriors, lumberjacks, etc *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:The Ruins (Solo) - entire zone *'Level 15+': eq2 zone:The Wailing Caves (Solo to Heroic) - Ree defenders, jailers, channelers, etc *'Level 20+': Bloodskull Valley (Heroic) - the entire zone *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Crushbone Keep (Heroic) - entire zone *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:Zek, the Orcish Wastes (Solo) - majority of the zone *'Level 40+': eq2 zone:Deathfist Citadel (Heroic) - entire zone *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:The Sinking Sands (Solo) - Rujarkian warriors, menders, raiders, etc *'Level 50+': eq2 zone:The Clefts of Rujark (Solo to Heroic) - majority of the zone *'Level 90+': eq2 zone:Great Divide and eq2 zone:Eastern Wastes (Solo to Heroic) - Ry'Gorr grunts, pathfinders, mountaineers, marauders, etc. Ravasect *'Level 60+': eq2 zone:Tenebrous Tangle (Solo) - Vornerus manaweavers, spellspinners and intruders *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:The Bonemire (Solo to Heroic) - Vornerus eq2 mob:a vornerus screamer, defenders, etc, Humator ambushers, eq2 mob:a humator hivesister, etc *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:The Den of the Devourer (Heroic) - entire zone Roekillik *'Level 80+': eq2 zone:The Sundered Frontier (Solo) - Roekillik despoilers, hoarders, zealots, etc *'Level 82+': eq2 zone:The Hole (Heroic) - disheveled refugees, attentive adherents, terrified handler initiates, salivating instigators Shadowed Man *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Nektulos Forest (Solo) - eq2 mob:a shadowed man and eq2 mob:a shadowed rift watcher *'Level 40+': eq2 zone:The Obelisk of Lost Souls (Heroic) - Shadowed acolytes, protectors, soulflayers, etc *'Level 85+': eq2 zone:The Stonebrunt Highlands (Solo) - shadowed man corruptors, Theerian raiders, blademavens and shadowblades Siren *'Level 20+': eq2 zone:Butcherblock Mountains (Solo) - Tidesylph ritualists, foulers, temptresses, etc *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:The Thundering Steppes (Solo) - Alluring, Entrancing and Irresistible Sirens *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:The Enchanted Lands (Solo) - Mistcaller sirens, maidens and mischiefmakers *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:Zek, The Orcish Wastes (Heroic) - Arialla mystics, protectors, sorcerers, etc *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:The Sinking Sands (Solo) - coastal callers Skeleton *'Level 5+': eq2 zone:The Graveyard (Solo) - crumbling skeletons, Undead fighters, knights, lancers, etc *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:Darklight Wood (Solo) - moldering soldiers, briarstone ancients and briarstone bloodsippers *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:Frostfang Sea (Solo) - risen Ry'Gorrs and reanimated Ry'Gorrs *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:Greater Faydark (Solo) - forgotten residents, Scorched Skeletal wizards and Apprentices *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:The Commonlands (Solo) - Fallen orcs, defenders, guardians, etc *'Level 15+': eq2 zone:Antonica (Solo) - Decaying, Sodden, Bloated and Sogbone Skeletons *'Level 15+': eq2 zone:Stormhold (Heroic) - Defiled squires, crusaders, knights, etc *'Level 15+': eq2 zone:Timorous Deep (Solo) - fleshless guards and slain devouts *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:The Thundering Steppes (Solo to Heroic) - Skeletal captains, troopers, veterans, etc *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:Butcherblock Mountains (Solo) - undead pawns and several nameds *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:Nektulos Forest (Solo) - Gul'Thex clerics, Mystics, heretics, etc *'Level 30+': eq2 zone:The Ruins of Varsoon (Heroic) - Varsoon apprentices, servants of Varsoon, Varsoon jailors, etc *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:Everfrost (Solo) - icy shivers and ice frights *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:The Sinking Sands (Solo) - Unliving sergeants, lookouts, etc, Sul'Dal Bladefuries, friars, etc, Sun-baked Skeletons *'Level 75+': eq2 zone:Fens of Nathsar (Solo) - wretched Cabilisian troopers and restless Cabilisian dragoons *'Level 75+': eq2 zone:Jarsath Wastes (Solo) - Unearthed soldiers and Sentries *'Level 80+': eq2 zone:The Sundered Frontier (Solo) - petrified cacklers, skeletal candelabras, cackling fiends *'Level 85+': eq2 zone:The Stonebrunt Highlands (Solo) - Skeletal blightstalkers and fearstalkers, Forgotten Thralls Treant *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:Greater Faydark (Solo) - diseased treants, saplings and corrupted saplings *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Nektulos Forest (Solo) - Blacktimber, Deathbloom and Rotheart Treants *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:Zek, the Orcish Wastes (Heroic) - petrified deadwoods Vampire *'Level 15+': eq2 zone:Darklight Wood (Solo) - T'Rethir sappers, battlemasters, etc *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:The Tombs of Night (Heroic) - majority of zone *'Level 35+': eq2 zone:The Crypt of T'haen (Heroic) - majority of zone *'Level 75+': eq2 zone:Castle Mistmoore (Heroic) - entire zone Werewolf *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:Loping Plains (Solo to Heroic) - Ahroun blackclaws, Lyrech bloodthirsters, mystics and stalkers *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:Mistmoore Catacombs (Heroic) - Lykulak shredders, mooncriers, etc Yha-lei *'Level 70+': eq2 zone:Kylong Plains (Solo) - mudfin warriors and coerced mudfins *'Level 70+': eq2 zone:Fens of Nathsar (Solo) - Yha-lei mindbenders, patrollers, etc *'Level 80+': eq2 zone:Chelsith (Heroic) - entire zone Zombie *'Level 5+': eq2 zone:Darklight Wood (Solo) - stout cadavers, fallen rangers and purulent defenders *'Level 10+': eq2 zone:The Down Below (Solo) - rotting citizens, rotting royals and eq2 mob:a fallen noble *'Level 15+': eq2 zone:Antonica (Solo) - restless caltorsites, caltorsis knights *'Level 15+': eq2 zone:The Commonlands (Solo) - Rotting and Dusty Cadavers, Raiders, Clerics and Pirates of Gunthak *'Level 20+': eq2 zone:Fallen Gate (Heroic) - Tortured rangers, invaders and raiders, Fallen Explorers *'Level 20+': eq2 zone:Stormhold (Heroic) - zombie handmaidens, ghoul canites, gydak minions *'Level 20+': eq2 zone:The Thundering Steppes (Solo) - Undead caretakers, farmers, workers, etc *'Level 25+': eq2 zone:Nektulos Forest (Solo) - scrounging ghouls, scavenging ghouls and decaying flesh beings *'Level 45+': eq2 zone:The Sinking Sands (Solo) - Decrepit and Sinister Ghouls, dervish corpses *'Level 65+': eq2 zone:Loping Plains (Solo) - Risen bandits and thugs